civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Rwanda (Rwabugiri)
Rwanda led by Rwabugiri is a custom civilization by Danmacsch. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Rwanda' The Kingdom of Rwanda was founded by a pastoralgroup, the Tutsi. It occupied approximately the territory controlled by the modern state of Rwanda. The kingdom became gradually subdued by European colonial interests starting in 1890. Rwanda became a republic following a coup d'état in 1961. 'Rwabugiri' Kigeri IV Rwabugiri was the ruler of the Kingdom of Rwanda in late 19th century. He was a Tutsi with the birth name Sezisoni. He was the first King in Rwanda's history to come into contact with Europeans. He established an army equipped with guns he obtained from Germans and prohibited most foreigners especially Arabs from entering his kingdom. Rwabugiri held authority in 1853–1895. By the end of Rwabugiri's rule, Rwanda was divided into a standardized structure of provinces, districts, hills and neighborhoods administered by a hierarchy of chiefs predominantly Tutsi at the higher levels and with a greater degree of mutual participation by Hutus. He defended the current borders of the Rwanda kingdom against invading neighboring kingdoms,slave traders and Europeans. Rwabugiri was a warrior King and is regarded as one of Rwanda's most powerful king. Some Rwandans see him as the last true King of Rwanda due to the tragic assassination of his successor son Rutarindwa and coup by his stepmother Kanjogera who installed her son Musinga. By the beginning of the 20th century, Rwanda was a unified state with a centralized military structure. 'Dawn of Man' Look around you, King Kigeli IV, Mwami of Rwanda and lord of its people. Look around you and see a prosperous and mighty state. Look to your forebears, who carved the nation and the ideals of the Banyarwanda from a host of petty kingdoms. Look to the present, when your empire is threatened by Europeans. And look to the future, when your country rises from its darkest hour like a phoenix. The old ways, the old kings, must be heeded, o greatest of the kings, and your people will lists. Will you bring about justice and mercy, as you did before? Will all the Banyarwanda be protected? Can you build a Civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Greeting: On behalf of the Banyarwanda, I welcome you to this, my capital. Look upon it, traveller, and be welcome here. Defeat: It is ended, then. I will die, as weak kings must, but I had hoped that my nation would not die with me. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' 'Formulate the Ubwiiru Code' The first rule of the ubwiiru dynastic code is never to talk about it. The second rule is also never to talk about it. These are the only two rules outsiders are allowed to know until admitted as guardians of knowledge. Nevertheless, these customs must be codified and stratified, so that future generations know what they are and how the ancient truths may guide the nation forward in history. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Rwanda *Must have reached the Renaissance Era *Must have enacted the "Code of Laws" Decision Costs: *500 Culture *300 Faith *1 Magistrate Rewards: *The Code of Laws generates +4 Production, +4 Gold, +4 Science, +1 Faith and +1 Culture *An Abiiru spawns outside the Capital 'Form the Military Herds' An army marches on its stomach, as the saying goes. It is true. A hungry soldier is one ripe for insurrection, and therefore it is the duty of a ruler to ensure this does not come to pass. Conquered nations will provide ample source of income with which to pay our troops. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Rwanda *Must have researched Metallurgy *Must have captured at least 1 foreign Capital *Must have 20 Citizens in the Capital Costs: *1500 Gold *2 Magistrates Rewards: *Two copies of Cattle resources appear on random flatland tiles wihtin workable range of the Capital *Improved Cattle resources yield an additional +1 Food and Production *+5% Land Military Unit Production for each resource of Cattle Sovereignty 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people have started reciting epic, stylized versions of royal genealogies at our events. I fear what this means for our nation, because they won't stop mentioning that thing with grandpapa and that goatherd's daughter it was years ago SHUT UP!” Full Credits List *''Danmacsch'': Code, design, art, re-texture of UU model *''Scapegrace'': Design, diplo text, pedias, DOM text *''Pouakai'': Map *''danrell'': UU model (original civ 4 model by Bakuel) Category:All Civilizations Category:Danmacsch Category:Bantu Cultures